Jerry the Bellybutton Elf (character)
Jerry the Bellybutton Elf is a small blue one eyed creature who lives in Stimpy's bellybutton. He is voiced by comedian Gilbert Gottfried. Description As Jerry, he appears as a piece of blue bellybutton lint. He has razor sharp teeth and one eye, along with elf ears. As Adonis, he appears as a gigantic pork chop with one eye and a big red nose, with his voice being electronically altered. Appearances Jerry makes his only appearance in the episode, "Jerry the Bellybutton Elf", where he inhabits the inside of Stimpy's bellybutton. One day, he calls out to Stimpy to come join him, which Stimpy does by turning himself inside out, only leaving his bellybutton behind. When they meet, he soon puts Stimpy to work as a servant, having him walk his lint dog and wash his lint clothes, among other things. Soon, Stimpy serves him a plate of lint loaf, but it turns out Jerry is driven mad by the very thought of lint loaf, resulting in Stimpy being chased by him. When Stimpy offers to microwave the lint loaf, it makes Jerry even more mad, so much he rips off his own skin and reveals his true identity as a giant pork chop monster named Adonis, who declares a feast on Stimpy. Stimpy attempts to call for help within the bellybutton, but only Ren is able to assist due to a party going on at the same time; even then, he scolds Stimpy for not coming out to help serve drinks. Jerry drags Ren inside with Stimpy and he proceeds to try and eat them both off-screen. When Muddy Muddskipper's wife Mimby drives away the party goers, she takes the bellybutton and eats it, presumably killing all three. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 12.25.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 12.25.28 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 12.25.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 12.25.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 12.25.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.07.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.07.59 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.12.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.13.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.13.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.42.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.42.28 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.32.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.32.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.32.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.46.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.46.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.46.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.49.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.49.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.49.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.49.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.49.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.49.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.49.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.49.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.46.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.54.19 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.54.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.54.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.54.16 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.54.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.54.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.54.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.49.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.59.16 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.59.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.59.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.59.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.59.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.59.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 1.54.19 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 3.47.24 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 3.47.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 3.47.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 4.01.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 4.01.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 4.04.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 4.01.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 4.01.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 4.01.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 4.01.17 pm.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:One-Time Characters Category:Males